1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable and fixturable lighting means, particularly of a type capable of being used interchangeably either with incandescent lamps or with non-self-ballasted fluorescent lamps.
2. Cross-reference to Related Applications
The present patent application is partly related to two previous patent applications of mine entitled "Two-Terminal Rapid Start Fluorescent Lamp" (Ser. No. 06/285,943; filed July 23, 1981) and "Fluorescent Lamp Assemblies" (Ser. No. 342,736; filed Jan. 26, 1982.)
3. Description of Prior Art
Fully self-ballasted fluorescent lamps of a type that is capable of being used in ordinary portable and fixtured lighting products with regular Edison screw-in lamp sockets do presently exist, and can in fact be purchased from Westinghouse Electric Corporation, Bloomfield, N.J.
However, to the best of my knowledge, there presently exist no lighting products of a type that is capable of being used properly and interchangeably with either regular incandescent lamps or non-self-ballasted fluorescent lamps; nor have such products ever been described in literature known to me.